


Preparation

by Shinoga



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Everybody's legal, First Time, M/M, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinoga/pseuds/Shinoga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparation is key!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to the creator/creators.

 

There were exactly four people in the convenience store, a fact that Abe was painfully aware of. Some poor college kid was picking out a bento while he nursed an obvious hangover, thankfully without brain function enough to notice anything other than just how damn bright the lights were. A white haired woman was leaning heavily on a cane while using her other hand to hold a box of laxatives as far from her as her arm would allow, squinting at the instructions. The store’s middle aged clerk took in the vision of his customers with a nostalgic smile at the college kid, mild distaste at the old woman, and rising suspicion at his last customer. Abe straightened his spine under the man’s gaze and continued to casually leaf through the sports magazines, silently willing the old woman to just get out of the medicine aisle so he could get what he came to get.

Finally the woman seemed satisfied that box in her hand didn’t contain anything that might make her explode and started making her way to the checkout. Abe let out the breath he’d been holding and did his best to casually put down his magazine and stroll over to his real destination. Goal in sight Abe held back a groan; the variety of brands and options was surprising. Glad that he’d done some research on the products he wanted he shook off the image of himself standing there staring at the boxes and bottles with eerily similarity to the old woman. He fought the urge to snatch up what he needed and throw money at the clerk as he ran out of the store. Abe picked up a bottle that’s packaging exclaimed that it was water based and long lasting. Clutching the bottle to his stomach Abe’s eyes darted around looking for the brand he’s researched. A small wave of panic hit as he realized it wasn’t there. Muttering ‘runner on third’ Abe forced himself to calm down and grabbed one of the multi-packs that claimed to contain both ultra sensitive and extra strong, though the warming sensation sounded ominous.

He turned to face the counter Abe spotted the old woman still counting out exact change. Fiercely repeating in his head that yes he had to buy the items in his hands and no he couldn’t just set them down and run away, Abe headed haltingly toward the counter. Thankfully by the time Abe made it to the front of the store the woman was shuffling on her way out making the bell above the store’s door jingle. The clerk’s eyes settled on Abe less suspicious now that that the young man seemed to be purchasing something. Abe watched the expression on the man’s face turn in to one of smirking amusement as he set his items on the counter. 

“Big night kid?” the clerk clearly enjoyed Abe’s discomfort. Nishiura’s recently graduated catcher bit his tongue on a reply as he noticed the college kid perk up at the clerk’s words, abandon his search for food he wouldn’t throw back up and amble over to see just what was so amusing.

“Ooh condoms and lube, you must have caught a shy girl,” the kid grinned as a blush worked its way across Abe’s face. The image of his teammate’s stuttering admittance that lead to Abe making his purchase clear in his mind. “Or maybe you found a really wild type.”

“Ah that’s enough teasing the kid Hiro, least he’s getting some unlike some people I know.” Abe fought down the urge to strangle the two men who seemed to not only know each other but took a mutual delight in trying to embarrass him.

“Yea yea old man, just ring the kid out before he passes out from all the blood rushing to his face.” Abe comforted himself with images of taking a bat to the men while his purchases were finally rang up and paid for. He tucked the items wrapped in the stores thin plastic bag as deep in his pocket as he could manage and used every ounce of self control he had to walk out of the store rather than sprinting as though he was the runner on third.

Finally out of the store Abe let out a sigh of relief and let Mihashi’s words to him from earlier that week come back to him.

“A…Abe-kun my parents are um… going out of town for a few days and I …ah wanted to know if maybe …possibly …if you wanted to c ...come over. We…we could …that is we could try going all… all the way.”

A quick glance at his phone showed the time to be just after six pm, Mihashi’s parent’s train left at five which meant that his pitcher was more than likely at home alone worrying himself into a coma. Cursing under his breath Abe picked up speed heading for the bus stop, he had a half hour’s worth of bus ride ahead of him since there had been no chance in hell he would have risked making his purchase any where near his own neighborhood. He only hoped that Mihashi was still conscious by the time he got to his house.

A/M M/A A/M M/A A/M M/A A/M M/A 

Mihashi stared at his room. No clothes on the floor, all of his baseball paraphernalia neatly tucked into the locker room style storage unit his mom got him last year, books and magazines on his shelf, no dirty dishes, no trash. As if afraid to get caught looking Mihashi’s eyes darted to the one thing in his room he hadn’t yet cleaned, the bed. The sheets lay crumpled and twisted from a restless night’s sleep. Steeling himself Mihashi stripped the bed covers away and trudged down to the laundry room to start them washing. He only had two sets of sheets and if everything went the way he hoped he would need both of them. Images of all the ways his sheets could become soiled flooded his brain and he felt as though smoke must be rising from his ears. 

Shaking his head to clear out the thoughts Mihashi returned to his room and remade the bed with the other set of sheets. That done the panic he’d been trying to push down by having something to do begin to rise in his mind. Thoughts that he knew to be stupid filled his head. What if Abe didn’t want to come over anymore? What if Abe came over and didn’t want to do the same things Mihashi felt almost desperate to do? What if Abe got knocked on the head by a mugger and forgot all about Mihashi? What if Abe got kidnapped by aliens with tentacles? What if Abe liked tentacles? Dizzy and strangely aroused by the idea of his boyfriend with an alien’s tentacles in less than innocent places, Mihashi sat heavily on the floor missing the bed he’d intended to sit on. 

Mihashi squirmed on the floor filled with anxiety till the text message notification on his phone propelled him nearly a meter into the air. Did the aliens figure out how to work Abe’s phone? With shaking hands Mihashi picked up his phone and read the message.

‘done at the store be there in half an hour’

Mihashi sighed and flopped boneless on the bed. Of course Abe was fine, but half an hour still seemed like such a long time to wait. To his credit Mihashi didn’t jump when the second message came through.

‘quit worrying take a shower or eat something’

Nodding as though accepting a pitch sign Mihashi stood up and pulled his shirt off. He was way too anxious to eat but showering sounded like a good idea. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes he made his way to the bathroom.

A/M M/A A/M M/A A/M M/A A/M M/A 

Abe wasn’t surprised that Mihashi hadn’t returned his text; he only hoped that it meant his pitcher was heeding his advice. The buses next stop was Abe’s and it couldn’t get there fast enough. The kid on the seat behind him would not shut up and Abe was sick of the child’s wailing and the mother’s useless cooing at it. And on top of that the woman across the aisle kept giving him the stink eye, as though she knew exactly where he was headed and what he was up to.

The bus lurched to a stop with a loud hissing of its breaks. Not wasting a moment Abe exited and mentally told off the people still on the bus as it drove away. Mihashi only lived a block from the bus stop, but Abe forced himself to walk at a normal pace to avoid any questions from nosy neighbors that might cause Mihashi’s parents to wonder about his involvement with their son. Still it wasn’t long before Abe was ringing the door bell to the Mihashi residence. The dull thud of feet hitting the floor sounded from the house before the door swung inward.

Mihashi stood in the doorway with out his shirt, cheeks pink and hair damp from the shower. The familiar urge to scold him for answering the door like that rose up in Abe before he quietly pushed it back down; he had no desire to spend the night watching Mihashi’s doe eyed apologies. 

“A.. Abe-kun please come in.” Abe watched the other boy fidget out of the corner of his eye as he knelt down to switch his outside shoes for a pair of guest slippers. Despite having been dating nearly a year it was rare for Abe to get an uninterrupted view of Mihashi less than fully dressed. The team didn’t know about their relationship so locker room peeks had to be kept to a minimum. Neither Mihashi nor Abe’s families were particularly good at respecting the privacy of the boys’ rooms so clothes stayed firmly on inside their homes. Luckily the boys had found quite a few ways to have fun with their clothes on.

“Did you eat today?” The question came out of Abe’s mouth with out cognitive prompting even after having graduated it still wasn’t uncommon for Mihashi to miss multiple meals due to distraction. And Abe wasn’t looking forward to having their evening plans interrupted for lack of a sandwich.

“Yes! Breakfast and lunch.” Mihashi grinned a bit glad that he’d managed to remember to eat earlier in the day. He was very sure that the butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t take kindly to him trying to eat anything at the moment. He only hoped Abe couldn’t tell exactly how much his catcher’s presence was affecting him. Abe mentally wrote off supper as a lost cause as he noticed just how wound up and anxious Mihashi looked.

“Miha… Ren,” Abe mentally braced himself, “You know we don’t have to do anything if you are feeling too nervous. I don’t want you to feel…” Abe’s words trailed off as he suddenly found Mihashi standing very close to him, close enough to smell the clean scent of soap drifting off his skin.

“But I want to Abe-kun. I really want to Ta.. Ta.. Takaya.” Somewhere in the back of his mind Abe was noting that the look in Mihashi’s eyes was eerily similar to the look he had when refusing to give up the mound. The front of his mind was more or less reduced to simple thoughts, want need touch. 

Abe didn’t fight his desire to touch Mihashi and sighed as his arms encircled the slightly shorter man. It was always a pleasant surprise to rediscover how soft the pale skin usually covered by Mihashi’s clothes was in comparison to his rough baseball callused hands and sun drenched arms. The muscles under the skin were a whole different story, firm, compact, and well defined. Abe knew for a fact that he could lose hours just tracing all the muscles that he’s helped the pitcher develop. Which was one of the reasons for the boys’ strict clothes on rules with family members in the house; neither thought Mihashi’s mom would accept the ‘shoulder massage’ excuse they used last time again.

Mihashi let out a small gasp and sunk his fingers into Abe’s hair as if ready to guide his head were Mihashi wanted it. No guidance was needed as Abe’s lips descended on Mihashi’s. The kiss was neither timid nor gentle but rather a hungry mash of lips, tongues and a hint of teeth. Mihashi didn’t realize they had moved till he felt his back press against the wall and Abe press against his front. 

His earlier purchases pressed into Abe’s thigh as he backed Mihashi to the wall, more importantly Mihashi pressed into his leg clearly enthusiastic about the situation. Abe growled in the back of his throat and pulled away from the kiss.

“Bedroom?” Abe was sure his sounded ridiculously husky but it seemed to have a good reaction on Mihashi who shivered as he gazed at Abe with dilated pupils.

“Y… Yes!” Mihashi cheered a few seconds later as his brain caught up enough to form words. Abe was left blinking at the wall as Mihashi shot toward his bedroom, with a shake of his head Abe checked to make sure the door was locked and headed after his pitcher. As he walked he noticed how quiet the house was with just the two of them in it, usually he had to keep one ear out for anybody that might interrupt his time with Mihashi. He decided that he would be making use of Mihashi’s radio so that every creak of the house didn’t send them scurrying away from each other.

The door to Mihashi’s room was half open and as Abe pushed open the door he made sure to look around the room taking in the super clean state of the room because he was very sure that laughing at Mihashi would make the emotionally extreme young man cry. Mihashi laid spread across his bed in a pose that might have been alluring had he not been twitching and blinking owlishly at Abe with his mouth agape like he’d been caught doing something bad.

With a miniscule shake of his head Abe walked over to Mihashi’s stereo and flipped through the presets till he found one playing cheesy classic love songs, not the best option but better than listening to overly peppy idols. Turning back to the bed he noticed that his boyfriend had not moved yet still managed to look even more nervous. 

“Ren relax, it’s not like I’m going to eat you or something.” Abe watched Mihashi relax just a bit before answering him.

“You.. you could if you wanted, I wouldn’t mind.” Abe was pretty sure his heart was going to run out of blood to pump to the rest of his body because the majority of it rushed to his cock at Mihashi’s statement.

“Ren,” Abe shook his head embarrassed at the husky tone it had taken on, “As, ah delicious as that sounds, I’m pretty sure you remember our discussions on how we are doing this.”

“Yes but… I want Takaya to…to be inside..” Abe sat down on the bed and put his hand over Mihashi’s mouth before the want in his words undid Abe’s resolve.

“I,” Abe took a deep breath, “I want that too, but you know there is a decent chance you’ll be sore afterwards. You only just barely got in to university on a baseball scholarship. Until we know exactly how sore ‘a little sore’ really is I’m not letting you take even the smallest of chances. And, ah if it works out we can always switch.” Abe felt the blush across his nose even as Mihashi nodded enthusiastically.

“Can we….I wanna,” Mihashi crept toward Abe till even the few centimeters they had between them were gone, “kiss?” Mihashi tilted his head already closing his eyes as he spoke. Abe didn’t bother with a response and lowered his lips to Mihashi’s. 

Abe noted that the hands creeping up his shirt were quite warm, not at all icy the way Mihashi’s hands tended to be when he was really truly nervous. Breaking the kiss much to Mihashi’s momentary disappointment, Abe leaned back and pulled off his t-shirt and flung it off the bed. Mihashi groaned under his breath and nodded to himself before stepping off the bed and sliding the elastic of his shorts off his hips, letting the fabric pool at his ankles for just a moment then kicking them away from him.

No underwear, Abe’s mind helpfully supplied the information to the rest of his body. Mihashi shifted nervously while Abe stared at him, but the look in his eyes was one rarely seen off the pitcher’s mound. It was a look that said that no matter how nervous, how awkward, how down right bad he was at whatever he was doing, Mihashi had found something he wanted to do and he wouldn’t let anything stop him.

A/M M/A A/M M/A A/M M/A A/M M/A 

Mihashi could feel Abe’s eyes on him and that was ok, because Abe wasn’t yelling at him or trying to make him stop. As he moved to stand between Abe’s knees, Mihashi watched Abe’s eyes dart between his face and cock. It was like watching his catcher review an opposing team’s strategy. Somehow Mihashi didn’t think that the old saying that thinking about baseball would help make an erection go away would apply to him because thinking about Abe in his catcher’s gear tended to have the opposite effect. 

Mihashi knelt down and tentatively reached out to start undoing Abe’s fly. He had the zipper down before Abe stopped him and pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket. The bag landed lightly on the bed when Abe tossed it and started shifting his weight to remove his pants himself. Mihashi helped, sliding off the house shoes that Abe had only recently put on and pulling his pants the rest of the way off.

Abe looked almost vulnerable sitting on the edge of Mihashi’s bed, thin fabric of his boxers barely covering his erection. Mihashi liked that look, but he liked it better when Abe pulled him up for a kiss. Bumping noses and kissing earnestly the boys rearranged themselves to lie side by side on the bed. Abe broke the kiss just long enough to shimmy out of his boxers.

Mihashi trembled as Abe’s fingers moved from the more neutral skin covering his ribs to hold on to his hip and pull their groins together. The sensation was nice. It may not have sent off rockets in Mihashi’s head but the slide of their mostly dry cocks rubbing together awkwardly drove him do something, anything to get more sensation on his shaft. A quick mental flash of what it would be like to have Abe wrapped around him tore a groan from his lips.

“Please Takaya I need more.” Abe stared into Mihashi’s dilated pupils and nodded.

“Ok but I …ah I need to prepare first.” A blush spread across Abe’s face as he reached for the bag he had tossed on the bed. As he removed the bottle of lube from the bag Mihashi’s eyes widened as if to take in the sight with as much detail as he could.

There was a soft click when Abe popped the top of the container. Mihashi watched Abe coated the first two fingers of his left hand and reached behind himself. A new desire stirred in Mihashi and he spoke before he really thought about it.

“Can I watch?”

A/M M/A A/M M/A A/M M/A A/M M/A 

Abe froze at Mihashi’s request, uttered without a hint of hesitation. The dab of lube that he’d just managed to smear on the rim of his ass felt cool in the air-conditioned room. The thought of Mihashi watching him finger himself was dirty, perverse, and amazingly arousing. Abe nodded and started crawling to the head of the bed, grimacing when he had to put his lube covered hand on the bed to keep his balance. Mihashi shifted in his wake, moving towards that foot of the bed but making sure to stay close to Abe.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Abe planted his knees in the bed and braced his weight on his right forearm. Ass in the air Abe thought back to his practicing for this moment. He’d never imagined Mihashi wanting to watch as he had practiced opening himself up with hand lotion praying desperately that Shun didn’t pick that moment to burst in declaring that Takaya was taking too damn long in the shower. But in that moment all Abe could hope was to not cum just from Mihashi’s eyes on him.

After rubbing his fingers together Abe decided that he hadn’t lost enough of the slick stuff in his move to bother reapplying. He refused to think that his hand might have shaken just the slightest bit before finding his hole again. Abe could hear Mihashi draw in a quick breath as the tip of his middle finger slid in without resistance. More distractingly he could feel Mihashi’s breath ghost against the backs of his thighs, a warm puff of air that still managed to leave the lube on his fingers and around his ass hole chilled and tingly.

Abe wanted to squirm under the close scrutiny but resolutely continued working his finger as deep as he could in the position. It took only a moment before he drew his finger out and started pushing in his index finger along with the first. The nerves around his ass hole felt stretched and sensitive but not painful. Arching his back Abe focused on relaxing, the knowledge that Mihashi’s cock was noticeably larger than two fingers both a motivator and deterrent. 

In the back of his mind Abe heard the click of the lube being opened again but didn’t really think about it till he felt the tip of a finger other than his own tracing the rim of his hole where it stretched around his own fingers. 

“I want to help, please?” Abe buried his head in Mihashi’s pillow and nodded unable to deny his pitcher. Mihashi didn’t waste anytime working the tip of his finger in along side Abe’s. The calluses on Mihashi’s finger rubbed the sensitive ring of muscle inside Abe’s ass and left a single thought running through Abe’s mind, oh god his pitching hand.

He didn’t bother resisting when Mihashi pulled on his wrist, urging him to move his hand. He barely had time to put his hand on the bed when Mihashi sunk his finger in as deep as he could, way deeper than Abe had managed on his own. Abe hissed through his teeth when he felt a stream of cold lube being poured in his crack. Twisting to look at Mihashi over his shoulder, Abe prepared to yell at the usually timid pitcher but found the focused, heated look Mihashi was sporting made it hard to keep hold of his irritation; especially when Mihashi started pushing a second finger inside. 

Abe let his forehead rest on the bed again and let go for a moment, just focusing on the feel of Mihashi’s callused fingers wiggling in his ass as if searching for something. Abe’s fingers tightened around the bed sheets when Mihashi found something. Something that felt damn good, something that Abe for all his trying hadn’t been able to find on his own. Mihashi seemed to notice that something had happened but instead of freaking out or asking Abe if he was ok, he rubbed his fingers over that spot firmly and repeatedly.

Abe had the absurd image of Mihashi rubbing his prostate like the stitching on a baseball before a crucial pitch. Just as Abe began to wonder if he could get off from that feeling alone cock untouched, Mihashi drew back only to push another finger into his ass. Mihashi’s three fingers buried deep stretch his ass hole more than anything he managed on his own. It felt weird, slick and good as Mihashi pushed in and out of the involuntarily fluttering ring of muscle.

Mihashi didn’t hit his prostate as well with three fingers inside but the feeling of fullness was almost as good, a slight almost burn drowned out by the delicious friction. Abe couldn’t seem to make his hips stay still as he rocked back and forth wanting more, faster, now. He earned a keening whine from Mihashi for his trouble.

“Please Takaya please, oh god. I need oh please ….fuck.” The rare curse word from the usually shy pitcher drew a groan from Abe.

“Condom,” Abe growled into the pillow not trusting his voice to not sound just as needy as he felt.

“Yes!” Mihashi’s fingers slipped out leaving Abe’s ass clenching on air. Abe didn’t turn around to watch the slow death of the condom box as Mihashi ripped into it, didn’t watch Mihashi stare at the variety almost in horror of making the wrong choice, but he knew what was happening anyway.

“Extra strong,” Abe grumbled into the pillow beginning to feel silly with his ass still in the air. A triumphant squeak and Mihashi’s had the condom wrapper opened. Abe looked over his shoulder in time to watch Mihashi roll it over his cock easier than he expected the hyper active young man to be able to. 

“More lube,” Abe knew he was being short with Mihashi but the fear of starting to beg for what he wanted kept his words to a minimum. 

“Do you …. Do you want to…..on your back?” Abe shook his head, worried that he would cum embarrassingly quickly if he had to watch Mihashi’s face as he pushed inside him. He spread his knees a bit more and hoped Mihashi would take the invitation.

A/M M/A A/M M/A A/M M/A A/M M/A 

Mihashi watched Abe shift and whimpered. He’d read the articles Abe gave him, they said face to face with a pillow under the person on bottom’s hips was good for the first time. He hoped this wasn’t some kind of test. He prayed that Abe didn’t want him to shake off his signs; because the thought of taking, of fucking Abe from behind was hotter than anything Mihashi had ever dared to fantasize about.

His hands shook as he poured more lube onto his hand and used it to quickly coat his cock. The condom felt strange, not as sensitive but with how hard he was already Mihashi figured that might be a good thing. Mihashi knelt between Abe’s calves and placed a hand on the small of his catcher’s back to keep his balance. He hoped that the shiver he felt run through Abe wasn’t just his imagination. Abe’s cock was hard, had been for a while but Mihashi desperately wanted to make sure Abe was enjoying it as much as he was.

He used his other hand to guide his dick towards the rim of Abe’s asshole. It slipped when he first tried to push in, left a trail of lube leading down to Abe’s balls. Not wanting to make Abe mad by failing at his assigned task he quickly realigned and pushed. The head of his cock slipped in easier than he expected. Abe hissed through his teeth under Mihashi causing him to freeze with just the tip inside.

“Ta….ung…Takaya I need to… can I go… deeper?” Mihashi’s hands moved sliding up and down Abe’s sides.

“… Slow, just go slow yea?” Mihashi nodded not caring that Abe couldn't see the motion. Applying as little pressure as he could Mihashi watched as a centimeter at a time his dick disappeared into Abe’s ass. Mihashi let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding when the last bit slid in. Warm, Abe was very warm inside and tight, Abe’s muscles contracted around Mihashi, so tight. Mihashi wrapped his arms around Abe’s waist curling himself around his catcher. 

“So good,” Mihashi whispered into Abe’s back. Twitching his hips Mihashi began to move inside of Abe unable to control himself enough to ask if Abe was ready yet. 

“Oh fuck yesss.” A small smile caught on Mihashi’s lips, he did something Abe liked without being told to. Soon the small shallow thrusts weren’t enough and Mihashi pulled back to put his hands on Abe’s hips and drew his cock almost all the way out only to slide it back in faster, harder than before. A few more thrusts and Mihashi thought he might loose it when Abe pushed back driving Mihashi’s cock into him harder than expected. They set a hard pace moving in tandem to get Mihashi’s dick as deep in Abe’s ass as they could manage.

Mihashi felt a familiar tingle and knew he should slow down or warn Abe or even reach around and start playing with Abe’s dick; but Abe was practically fucking himself on Mihashi’s cock and he didn’t have the willpower to turn those thoughts into action.

A/M M/A A/M M/A A/M M/A A/M M/A 

Having Mihashi’s dick in him wasn’t bad; in fact Abe might have been inclined to call if fan-fucking-tastic if he was the type to use such language. He knew his was behaving like one of the women in Tajima’s porn collection but he figured he’d have time to feel embarrassed later, like sometime when Mihashi’s cock wasn’t rubbing against his prostate. Abe was closer to cumming than he ever thought he’d be without something touching his dick. Drops of precum cooled on his stomach where their forceful rutting had his cock bouncing against every now and again. 

Abe almost cursed when he felt Mihashi’s rhythm start to falter did curse when his pitcher grabbed his hips and thrust in erratically dick pulsing as he groaned in completion. Angry growling words started to bubble up when Mihashi pulled his spent dick out. He didn’t have time to voice them as he was roughly flipped over. One knee caught awkwardly on Mihashi’s shoulder. Two fingers slid inside his well fucked hole finding his prostate with surprising accuracy eagerly rubbing the bump.

“Fuck Ren!” Abe’s eyes rolled back as his dick slid into Mihashi’s mouth. It wasn’t a practiced blow job, all hard sucking and Mihashi tonguing the tip, but the duel sensations were more than enough to send Abe over the edge. His cum filled Mihashi’s mouth as the pitcher worked to swallow it all and keep working his fingers in Abe’s ass through his orgasm.

Mihashi let Abe’s softening member slip out from his lips but kept rubbing his prostate till Abe glared at him hard enough to make the pitcher remove his hand and take Abe’s knee off his shoulder. Abe closed his eyes and put one forearm over them coming down off the best orgasm that he could remember having. Restless movement made him open one eye and watch as Mihashi tried to figure out how to take off the condom without spilling the contents. Sighing Abe sat up, slid it off, tied it off and chunked it in the trash. That done he flopped back down and patted the bed next too him.

Mihashi smiled and curled up next to Abe, letting his head rest on his catcher’s chest. They lay in peace for a few minutes till Mihashi started looking up at Abe nervously biting his lip.

“What?” Abe groaned not bothering to open his eyes.

“Is … Are you ok?” Abe wanted to just snap back a quick fine but figured he owed Mihashi an honest evaluation. He was tired and he could feel the muscles in his back complaining about the position he’d been in but other than that nothing felt even close to bad.

“Yea I’m good.”

“What about …you know back there,” Mihashi blushed deeper than anyone who had just had his fingers and cock in ‘back there’ should have been able to.

“I,” Abe felt a blush rush to his face, “It sort of tingles, feels sensitive but it doesn’t hurt.” Mihashi propped himself up to watch Abe’s face.

“Good. So next time will you do me?” 

A/M M/A A/M M/A A/M M/A A/M M/A 

“Maybe, if you’re good,” Abe smirked as Mihashi looked at him with wide eyes, “So much for the after glow. Come on I’m all sweaty let’s take a shower.” Abe slid off the bed and searched the floor for his pants. Mihashi hurried to do the same, sneaking glances at Abe as the made their way to the bathroom. 

Mihashi had a strange thought as the room filled with steam. Maybe Abe would like tentacles but that was okay because there weren’t any aliens around so Abe would have to make due with Mihashi’s 'tentacle’ and he was more than okay with that

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an oldish fic that I decided to use as a test post to try out the site. And yes I know I jump tenses a lot but like I said oldish fic. So um enjoy ^_^


End file.
